


emotional high

by dreamtowns



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Noctis Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/pseuds/dreamtowns
Summary: When Prompto returns from a conference, all he wants are three things: his bed, an oversized sweater, and Noctis. He gets that plus hot chocolate.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	emotional high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnerbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnerbeam/gifts).



> I do not own Final Fantasy XV. All rights reserved to its developers: Square Enix. All that is mine is the plot of this story in particular and any original characters introduced. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

The door shuts soft behind him. Setting his carryon luggage aside, Prompto bends down to unlace his boots. Airports are always hectic and stressful, especially the ones in Insomnia proper. He typically liked to fly in through Duscae and then take the bullet train through downtown Insomnia, but his work had paid for his travel, and, well, he couldn’t complain with free board.

His home is bathed in the gentle quiet of the early morning. He knows Noctis is dead to the world, never really awake before ten in the morning even when he had deadlines at six. Pryna pads down the hall, curious at the movement rippling through the quiet, and somehow gives him a disapproving stare for disrupting her sleep.

Prompto’s lips curve into a smile. “Sorry, girl,” he whispers, even though there’s no need. Nothing short of a natural disaster would wake his husband—and even _that_ was fifty-fifty. She’s appeased by gentle petting and scratches under her chin, purring beneath his fingertips. She gave a soft _mrrp_ when he picks her up, cradling her close to his chest. “I missed you so much.”

Whoever said cats couldn’t be emotional support were liars. Prompto had gone through some serious kitten withdrawal during his conference. Noctis had soothed most of it by videos and pictures of Pryna being the Most Adorable Cat Ever, but it just wasn’t the same as the real thing.

A sleepy, amused drawl floats down the hall. “I see you love our cat more than me,” comments Noctis, rumpled and soft in the golden light of the sunrise, wearing one of Prompto’s hoodies from his University and a pair of bunny slippers he’d stolen from one of their friends. “Your own _husband,”_ Noctis adds in a low murmur as he steps closer. “Love of your _life.”_

“Apple of my eye,” adds Prompto, just as soft. Pryna scrambles out of his arms, meowing indignantly at the sappy mess they are in the parlor, and pads off with a flick of her tail. They watch her depart with warm chuckling. “The moon to my sun,” Prompto continues with another sappy line, grinning at the way Noctis crinkles his nose.

_“Nerd.”_

“But I’m _your_ nerd.” Prompto pulls Noctis in, greeting him properly with a kiss. Noctis melts into it, humming appreciatively. “Don’t act like you don’t love me~.”

Noctis rolls his eyes and half-heartedly presses his hand against Prompto’s cheek, pushing his face away as he tries to go for another kiss. Prompto decides to go for Noctis’ sides, knowing it’s where he’s most ticklish. Shrieked laughter interrupts the previous quiet as Noctis attempts to flee from Prompto’s fingers, sputtering complaints.

“Asshole,” Noctis says, but the words are softened by his sugar-sweet laughter. Prompto wants to drown in the sound, bottle it forever to open on rainy days. “Come on, go take a shower, _stinky.”_

Prompto gasps, mockingly offended, but can’t deny a shower won’t ease the stress lining his shoulders. “I’m not _stinky,”_ he refutes, and then jabs an accusing finger in Noctis’ direction. _“You’re_ the one who’s stinky!”

Noctis sniffs and raises his nose in the air like some pompous asshole. “You have airport stench all over you.”

“I’m going to smother you in all that _‘airport stench,’”_ Prompto threatens, but his smile softens the bite. They both know Prompto isn’t going to do that, always wary of getting Noctis sick whenever he has to travel overseas for work.

“Don’t you dare!” Noctis takes a step back with a flinty-eyed glower in his direction. “I’ll go sign divorce papers right _now_ if you do!”

Prompto takes a step forward in a threatening manner, raising his hands, and Noctis stumbles back, shrieked laughter floating in the air. Snickering at Noctis’ expression, Prompto makes his way toward the bathroom.

Steam curls around his shoulders once he steps out of the shower. He hears the muffled noise of Noctis shuffling around in the kitchen, the soft whistle of the kettle, as he dressed into one of his favorite oversized sweaters and sweatpants. Noctis smiles as he steps into the kitchen, dropping a few marshmallows into two steaming mugs.

“There’s my clean baby,” greets Noctis, a teasing lilt to his mouth, and laughs at the raspberry Prompto responds with. “Some hot cocoa for your tired soul.”

Prompto makes grabby hands at the chocobo-themed mug. It matches Noctis’ Moogle-themed one. “A man after my own heart,” he says as Noctis presses the warm mug into his hands. He gives his husband a chaste kiss as thanks, snickering quietly to himself at the soft pout Noctis gives when they separate. “I think it’s cuddle time~ for this tired soul.”

Noctis snorts. “You’re such a dork.”

He doesn’t deny the cuddle time, though, and Prompto counts that as a success.

They pile into their bedroom with Pryna padding after their heels, meowing curiously at the mugs in their hands. They make themselves comfortable on their bed, careful not to spill any of the cocoa on themselves or the sheets.

Noctis picks up the remote from the bedside table, motioning toward the device. “Wanna watch something?”

Prompto rests his head on Noctis’ shoulder. “If you want.” He took a slow sip, only barely burning the tip of his tongue. He counts it as progress. “I don’t mind being quiet, especially after the chaos of Insomnia International.”

Noctis grimaces and shudders, likely remembering the times he had been invited to attend an overseas con. Altissia and Tenebrae held the most conventions, and from what Prompto knows, it gets a bit competitive.

Comfortable quiet drifts in the air. Warmth from Noctis’ body heat and the hot cocoa pools soft and comfortable in his veins. He entwines his free hand with Noctis’, squeezing his fingers. Noctis huffs a soft laugh against his forehead, murmuring something about _bein’ soft_ and _reputations._ He doesn’t shy from the touch, Prompto notes, smiling quietly.

“Welcome home, baby,” Noctis murmurs, voice warm and sweet as it ghosts over his skin. Prompto smiles against the rim of his mug.

Prompto plants a soft kiss on the underside of Noctis’ jaw, chuckling quietly at Noctis’ subsequent shiver. “I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! You can learn more about me and my writing on my [carrd](https://dreamtowns.carrd.co/)!!


End file.
